


Speak Soft

by SleepyDreamer19



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Canon Divergence, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, dreamer why do you do this, klaine breakup fic, maybe non con? Not sure yet I'll update it if I do, not direct david and kurt but you will see, really sad, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDreamer19/pseuds/SleepyDreamer19
Summary: After a huge misunderstanding, Blaine and Kurt went their separate ways. Until one night when Blaine return to get the remains of his things from Kurt's home, they're reunited with stories of when they were together while also fighting for their lives.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 10





	1. The Quiet. (Present)

Kurt walked through the empty house, taking careful note of every step he took. Feeling the floorboards lightly creak under his feet as he traced through every room of the house. For the first time in a while it was oddly peaceful. 

Burt and Carole were gone for a few days for some sort of congress business Burt had to attend… He tuned out most of the details. 

Finn was at Rachel’s as per usual. Sometimes they’d spend days at a time together so Kurt wasn’t the least bit surprised or worried by his step brother's absence. 

While the quiet was nice, it left a lump in Kurt’s throat. He could only stand the quiet for so long until he’d decide to call Blaine or if he was busy he’d call any of the other Glee club members. If that failed, he would throw on some music and sing his heart out. 

...But it didn’t feel the same now. 

Normally he would sing with joy and admiration and then tell someone about the note he hit or this new song he wanted to compose into a duet. But things have since changed. So for now Kurt basked in the silence. 

He checked his phone, a message catching his eye.

_New Message From: Mercedes Jones_

_“Friend date at Breadstix tonight?”_

He smiled, about to reply saying he could definitely go for some questionable italian food until he read the message underneath it. 

_New Message From: Blaine Anderson_

_“Hey Kurt. I want to come by and get the rest of my things. I’ll be in and out before you know it.”_

There’s that lump in Kurt’s throat again. 

He took a shaky breath, taking a moment to sort out his emotions. 

He wanted nothing more than to see Blaine again, in his mind he could apologize and explain what happened and he wouldn’t get mad. He wouldn’t cry and say that he felt like Kurt betrayed him. He would understand and they could make up. And everything could go back to normal. He could hold him again. 

A part of him knew this wasn’t realistic, but the small bit of hope in his mind totally ignored the fact that if this didn’t work this would be the last time he’d see Blaine in anything but a public setting again.

_“Sure. I’m home all night. Come by whenever.”_

He sent his reply, watching as the three dots bounced as Blaine typed out his response. 

_“Thanks… Be there soon.”_

He didn’t know the emotions he was expecting to feel from the short response, but decided to put his anxious energy into making the house seem a bit more presentable. Sending a quick message to Mercedes explaining why he couldn’t go to dinner he tucked his phone away and started to mindlessly pick up the house.

Minutes turned into about an hour, Kurt was lost in his thoughts when the doorbell chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter so my apologies. This is a rewrite of a poorly written story of mine back in the Wattpad days but I liked the concept so hopefully now I can do it a but more justice.
> 
> This will also be a pretty heavy story so I'll change tags and add trigger warning as needed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Teenage Dream. (Past)

Blaine sat in the empty meeting room of the Warblers, rhythmically tapping his foot as he looked over the sheet music in front of him. He smiled to himself, counting down the moments until he could be greeted by his second family and he could tell him all about the arrangement he had in mind. Hoping the council would let him share his idea, another one he hoped and prayed like everyone else would get them through sectionals. 

“Um excuse me? Is this where tryouts for the Warblers are?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, one he hasn’t heard before. 

He looked up to see an anxious but still seemingly confident boy standing in the doorway, adjusting his suit jacket a bit. 

Blaine’s smile changed to a soft and welcoming one as he sat the sheets of paper down and stood up, taking a few steps towards him. 

“It is! You must be the transfer student. Kurt, right?”

“In the flesh.” Kurt smiled and extended a hand. 

“I’m Blaine.” He locked hands with him, giving his hand a gentle shake but didn’t let go quite yet. “The meeting doesn’t start for a little while longer, have you had the chance to look around the school yet?”

“No, I haven’t actually.” He had. He met with an advisor this morning. But Kurt was admittedly already so lost in Blaine’s kindness that he didn’t mind seeing the math hall once more.

“Great! I can show you around then if you want?”

“If it’s not a total waste of your time.” He grinned, glancing to the sheet music he left behind on the chair. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Blaine could feel his cheeks turning a bit red, a bit taken aback by his own actions but he couldn’t help but already have a curiosity for Kurt. There was something about him that Blaine just seemed drawn to. 

He stepped forward, leading Kurt out the door. He smiled and waved at the people around him, showing no sense of nervousness or embarrassment by his hand still connected to Kurt's as he pulled him down the hallway with nothing but happiness and pride. It brought Kurt a sense of hope, knowing this was an environment he could grow into and not have to worry about being hurt for who he was day after day. 

Kurt wasn’t even focused on what Blaine was saying, but just the sound of his voice. His small lightly nasally chuckles as he would tell a story about a certain teacher or walk down his own sort of memory lane even though he sat in this building every day. But he found it charming. 

Truth is Blaine just had no idea what to say to him. But the smile on Kurt’s face made him hope that he was at least saying the right things. 

They walked through the halls until the bell rang, Kurt didn’t even notice that his hand was still latched onto his new acquaintances until they made it back to where they started and Blaine pulled his own hand away. 

“And that’s Dalton!” Blaine said proudly, giving a small spin before sitting back down at his seat just in time for the other Warblers to walk in. 

The next period of time seemed like some kind of dream. Kurt watched the team sing and dance with pride. Watching as they cheered him on and officially welcomed him in as a part of their team. 

They told him. They promised him. That things would be better here. 

And he was starting to believe it.


	3. 11 Minutes. (Present)

Blaine arrived at Kurt’s 30 minutes after he messaged him. He sat in his car for the next 25, fidgeting with the bandages still wrapped around his hand from boxing because he forgot to take them off at the gym. But now they were his source of comfort as he wrapped and unwrapped them around his hands to music lightly playing through the speakers. With 5 minutes left he got out of the car, standing in front of the door for those 5 minutes until he rang the doorbell when his time to overthink was up. 

It took two minutes for Kurt to answer the door. Blaine didn’t even think to fix his hair or adjust his clothes. He didn’t think to cover up the bags under his eyes or even put a smile on his face.

But Kurt did. 

Kurt opened the door looking calm and collected, smelling a bit like air fresheners. The same smell wafting through the doorway from inside of the house. 

“Blaine.” 

“Kurt.”

The two of them looked at each other, Kurt’s expression softer than Blaine’s that was filled with confusion and hurt. 

“It’s… Good to see you.” He stepped out of the doorway and Blaine quickly stepped in. 

He held his tongue because all he wanted to say was that it was good to see him too and that he missed him. He wanted to be with him again. 

But the fact that Blaine was standing face to face with Kurt with seemingly no inkling of pain or regret on his face made his stomach turn. 

Why wasn’t he upset about what happened? 

Why wasn’t he as torn up as Blaine was?

After staring at Kurt for a moment he gave a small nod and cleared his throat. 

“Um. Most of my stuff is still in your room I think.”

“Oh! Yeah. Go right ahead.” Kurt motioned Blaine to the room he had been to hundreds of times before even though it felt like the first time for both of them. They both felt like strangers around each other now. 

Kurt followed slowly behind Blaine, giving him space but also wanting to see what all he was going to do. 

First spot he headed was the closet. He grabbed a few jackets and shirts, neatly folding them and placing them in a pile on Kurt’s bed. Next was Blaine’s favorite scarf that he hadn’t seen in at least a year after he gave it to Kurt. 

He understood why it was his favorite scarf, and every time Blaine would ask for it back he would smile an innocent smile and ask if he could keep it just a little bit longer. Knowing he couldn’t say no to that face even if he kept the act going for months. He felt a little bad, but it was his favorite thing of Blaine’s. 

Kurt looked down, tapping his foot as he suddenly realized how hard this was to watch. And thinking about how hard this was for Blaine too. He knew now that the plan he hoped probably now wasn’t going to happen. 

“Oh. I uh… Already gathered your things from my place too. There’s a box in the car.”

“O-Oh… Okay. Thanks.”

Tears pricked at Kurt’s eyes and he turned away so Blaine couldn’t see. Though he knew Blaine knew he was probably upset. 

And he did. Blaine contemplated walking forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. But he knew Kurt would just cry harder and then Blaine would start to cry too. 

“I… I just figured it’d be easier then having to do… This. All over again.” 

“Easier for you?” Kurt’s voice cracked a bit. His shoulders dropped a bit as he tried to regain his composure before he turned back to face him. 

“Easier for the both of us, Kurt.”

The room was silent for one minute. One minute of the two of them contemplating what to say to each other, if it was worth starting another argument for. One minute of the two of them mutually deciding in the silence to just keep it civil. 

Kurt took a breath and turned back around just in time for Blaine to continue grabbing his things. The silence was more relaxed now. 

As it would be for the next 11 minutes.


	4. Safe And Sound (Past/Present)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of bullying and cheating

“Hey Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I realize I never asked. Why did you transfer schools? If you want to tell me of course.”

Kurt and Blaine sat in the corner seat near the window of the Lima Bean Cafe. The normally buzzing cafe was oddly quiet as they were the only ones in there besides the tired barista and the lady on the other side of the cafe with her head buried in her laptop. It was Kurt’s fourth trip here, but his first time alone with Blaine. 

Kurt tapped the side of his cup for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“I was bullied at my last school. A lot.” 

Blaine’s expression softened a bit as he reached a hand across the table, lightly placing it over Kurt’s hand that wasn’t squeezing his nonfat mocha almost tight enough that the lid was threatening to pop off. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t expect you to know. Being… The only openly gay kid at that school came with its costs. And I was sick of it.” 

“I don’t blame you. You’re really brave for that though.”

“The... not being able to hide my sexuality? Or running away from my problems?”

“The fact that you weren’t afraid to be yourself. And did what you needed to do.”

Kurt looked up at the fluorescent lights, which just highlighted the tears stinging at his eyes. 

“It was just becoming so much. A-And I miss my friends more than anything but there was only so much they could do.”

“Well hey. I can promise you. That you’re safe at Dalton okay? We have a zero tolerance for bullying.You can be yourself here.”

“And I’ve been so grateful for that.” Kurt smiled, still trying to hold back his tears. 

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief, hoping he was able to help give him some peace of mind. Even though Kurt had only been here two weeks, Blaine felt like he had known him for longer. He felt a certain attachment to Kurt. 

“And hey. As long as you stick with me? I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

***

Kurt watched Blaine one by one grab an item and put it neatly at the end of his bed. The silence wasn’t comforting but it felt less suffocating as the minutes went on. They still contemplated whether or not they should have small talk or just sit in silence until Blaine left.

Blaine was taking his time. He wanted to rush but something kept him from doing so. He didn’t want to hurt Kurt. He hoped he wasn’t hurting him by being here. 

Kurt walked over and sat on the bed, watching as Blaine sat more things down. He couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as he realized how much of Blaine’s things he either left here or Kurt took.

Blaine looked up at him, his expression softening at the sound of his laugh but it immediately went cold again as he turned away. 

“Um... I should be almost done here. And then I’m sure I have things in other rooms of the house.”

Kurt sighed, looking down at the blankets on his bed and lightly messing with one of the tassels. 

“...Maybe while you’re here. We can talk about what happened.”

Blaine paused, almost dropping a hanger to the floor out of shock.

“I don’t want to hear it, Kurt.”

“W-Why not?! You haven’t given me the chance to explain myself!” Kurt stood up, admittedly getting a bit frustrated by his denial. 

“You don’t need to explain anything Kurt. I know what happened.”

“No you don’t, Blaine!”

“You cheated on me!” Blaine’s voice broke. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud in the past week. “There’s nothing to explain!” 

“I didn’t cheat on you! I would never do that! Unlike you!” 

Kurt immediately followed his sentence with a gasp and covered his mouth.

“It was years ago Kurt and I never forgave myself for it. You don’t need to bring it up every time we fight! Especially not now!” 

“Why not?! I never treated you like this when you did!” 

Kurt and Blaine were now standing in the middle of the room face to face. 

“Because I kissed a guy drunk at a party Kurt. I’m not saying it wasn’t wrong but at least I didn’t fuck the guy who made both of our lives a living hell!” 

“I DIDN’T!” Kurt screamed, covering his face. His hands were shaking as he stepped backwards into his bed, dropping onto it next to a pile of Blaine’s clothes. “I didn’t…” 

Blaine looked at him, his lips quivering and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was mad at him or sad for him. Without saying a word he shakily climbed the stairs, figuring they both needed a moment.

Kurt cried into his hands while Blaine sat on the couch, mindlessly fidgeting with the bandages again. 

And when the 11 minutes were up, Blaine looked up to see a familiar face walking up to the door. He made eye contact with him through the window and scoffed, walking back down the stairs.

“You’re seeing him today?” He stood at the bottom step

“...What?” Kurt looked away quickly so Blaine couldn’t see how upset he was. 

“He’s here, Kurt. You’re seeing him today?”

“Seeing who Blaine?”

“Karofsky.”

Blaine knew something was wrong the moment Kurt turned around and the knock on the door upstairs shook the walls.

“BLAINE. WE HAVE TO GO. **NOW!!** ”


End file.
